Dr. Salmon
Samson Howard Salmon (born October 6, 1982), known as '''Dr. Salmon, '''is a henchman of the Yenom in FREEZE. He has a blue and red transformation suit. Appearance Dr. Salmon is a white human with red and blue hair. He wears glasses and a red and blue transformation suit. Personality Dr. Salmon is a scientist who makes the blueprints for the Yenom's evil schemes. He also is an insane henchman who follows his boss in committing crimes. Appearances Pigboy's Team Creation Dr. Salmon was created by the Yenom with the Villain-transformer. He got his immunity to toxic waste just like the other villains created by the Yenom. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1 Dr. Salmon was told by the Blue Goblin that the Yenom was taken hostage by Meresheep. When FREEZE got their vehicles, Dr. Salmon transformed into a bat. After the Yenom, Blue Goblin, and White Goblin fell, Dr. Salmon, the Snowman, and the White Pigboy got onto the Halberd with FLOPC. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2 While Dr. Salmon was on the Halberd, Solid Snake beat him up, along with the other villains. Pigboy and the Ice Climbers arrested the villains and brought them to Pigham Asylum. King Dedede and Kirby Unite When Pigboy told the villains to come to Subspace, Dr. Salmon transformed into an airplane to bring the FLOPC gang, the Green Boys, Feline Warrior, Aahhy the Goat, Sharing Lynx, the Fire Mouse, and the Rat of Imitation into Subspace. When the Yenom used his gold ropes to tie up Feline Warrior, Dr. Salmon transformed into a small box when he got tied up. Into the Great Maze Dr. Salmon started to follow Pigboy when they defeated dark Dr. Salmon. After Tabuu was defeated, Dr. Salmon brought the other villains out of Subspace by transforming into an airplane. Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree Dr. Salmon was in the FREEZE council meeting planning the escape of Meresheep, Magma, Aahhy, and the Fire Mouse. A Yenomous Christmas Dr. Salmon went with FREEZE to rob Mrs. Tigers. They were defeated by Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha. Mega Stone Theft Dr. Salmon went with the Yenom to Kalos to steal Pokémon, Key Stones and Mega Stones. They were beaten by Pigboy, Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Lucario. The Yenom's Attack on the Piglodge Dr. Salmon transformed into a Claydol when Pikachu got in his way, but Hawlucha used X-Scissor on him. After FREEZE got arrested and sent to Pigham Asylum, they had their council meeting in the asylum cell. Invasion of Pigmania Dr. Salmon transformed into a slide to bring the Evil Numbat to the ground. The villains were picked up by a Separatist Shuttle. Saving the Mayor, Part 2 Dr. Salmon, Count Dooku, and Wario fought the Pigboy Gang, but Pikachu knocked them out by countering Dooku's Sith Lightning with his Thunderbolt. Trivia *Dr. Salmon can transform into anything. *He, like most criminals in Pigham Asylum, is immune to toxic waste. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:FREEZE